The invention relates to a wireless signaling apparatus for use in connection with a rodent trap. Rodent traps are typically designed with no method of monitoring other than periodical visual or smell checks. There have been rodent traps with signaling apparatus as part of the trap sounding an alarm whereby the user has to be within audible range of the sounding alarm. Further, the user is also left vulnerable to unsanitary conditions produced by the remains of dead rodents. Some rodent traps may have a built-in alarm which is disposed of with the trap, this is not cost affective. Other rodent trap detection apparatus attach to the rodent trap and can be detached when a rodent is caught utilizing a trigger switch which has to be manually reset after engagement. This may be cumbersome and still leave the user vulnerable to insanity condition.
The present invention is a reusable and economical way of monitoring a rodent trap which resets automatically after engagement of the rodent trap. The present invention is not attached to nor a part of the rodent trap minimizing the health hazard produced by contact with a deteriorating rodent and long standing odors. The present invention simplicity makes it excellent for household use. The present invention will allow professionals in the pest control industry to monitor multiple rodent traps minimizing the risk of entering hazardous conditions numerous times to check traps.